


Six Hours From Morning

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Series: On The Run [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne had never been in most of Europe. Eames and Arthur are more than happy to show her a few new things.</p><p>For the inception_kink prompt: <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/11005.html?thread=23146237#t23146237">They've just had a wonderfully debauched three-way, and Ariadne's napping in a fucked-out glow. Eames and Arthur aren't done, though.</a> Direct sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/122936">Life At My Expense,</a> which is an AU of the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Hours From Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elliesmeow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=elliesmeow).



Ariadne loved Amsterdam, just as Arthur had guessed she would. She didn't really enjoy the hash bars much, but she loved the dance clubs in the evening and the endless museums and architecture in the daytime. She liked moving in time with the heavy bass line of the house music, eyes closed and the heat of the light and dancers all around her. She liked feeling Arthur's or Eames' hands on her, the slide of their palms through the thin layers of clothing she dressed in for the clubs.

She never had eyes for anyone else, and would wrap her arms around either one of them upon their return to their hotel, the other behind her. It was always a tangle of lips and limbs and the sweet slickness of flesh on flesh, and it didn't matter whose lips were over hers, whose fingers slid between her thighs to start off the evening. She loved them both, if a little differently, and she knew they both loved her.

They had stayed at a posh five star hotel the first few nights in Amsterdam, just because they could. Arthur put his foot down after that and they met with some vague acquaintance of his that worked in a bank. Ariadne knew she was missing details of the story of how they met, but Eames' hands over her breasts had been distracting and it was possibly better that she didn't know them anyway. The money her parents had finally seen fit to send overseas was safely deposited into a Swiss account the three of them could access, and whatever other money Arthur and Eames had been able to bring out of Paris was left in their pockets. "We'll move around different places until you see something you like," Arthur said, hovering over Ariadne's sprawled body that night. "We can settle down then, do something respectable."

"Respectable is boring, darling," Eames had replied, reaching between their bodies to fondle Ariadne. "But if you insist..."

"Nothing dangerous anymore," Arthur said, a raw intensity in his voice as he looked at Ariadne. "Nothing like before."

Before had been drug dealing and gun running, fencing stolen items and money laundering, whatever had been asked of them. Arthur and Eames had both been beaten black and blue on many occasions, broken bones left as warnings if the job wasn't good enough. Ariadne cupped Arthur's face in her tiny hands and kissed him hard, her tongue sliding into his mouth. He was giving up everything he had ever known for her, and would start over to keep her safe. They had even found a clinic able to get her a depot shot of contraception, which made things easier for her. She didn't have to worry about getting pregnant or having to be responsible just yet.

After Amsterdam had been Copenhagen, and Ariadne had been enamored with the city's history. Eames went with her to the art museums that Arthur couldn't stand, and they left Eames behind in libraries or parks. Eames liked to spin Ariadne about as they walked, or whisper dirty jokes in her ear. He liked making her laugh, liked seeing that free and easy grin that had drawn Arthur in so hard. "You're a dear heart," Eames whispered against her ear before they went to find Arthur. "So generous and willing to share."

Ariadne looked at him with large eyes. "Did you not expect to like me?"

Eames' smile was tender. "Oh, I always knew you were special, love," he said. There was the air of an inside joke about the words, but his touch was distracting and he often talked like that whenever he referred to his shady past. It reminded her of how gentle he had always been with her, even when she had been so terrified during her abduction.

"And you and Arthur...?"

He laughed, a boisterous sound that couldn't help but make her smile along with him. "It gets complicated, love. We've known each other a long time."

"So it _isn't_ love between you two?"

Eames merely grinned, refusing to give her a straight answer. "Let's just say we have an understanding, shall we? Let's go find him. He'll likely go spare if we tarry too long."

Arthur hadn't; he had actually liked the peace and quiet of the library. They stayed in at the hotel that night, curled around each other and watching the local TV stations. Ariadne was in her favorite place between the two men. Arthur's lips curled into a smile as her hand slid down his chest to wrap around his cock gently.

They had only been together for a few weeks, and she felt silly sometimes. The rapt expression on their faces goaded her on every time, though, and this was no different. Arthur looked over at her, lips parted a little, and reached over to slide his hand over her breast. She was wearing a nightgown, which rode up slightly as she half turned toward him to get a better grip.

Eames slid his large hand over her hip, pushing up the fabric. "Is this just the two of you, or can I play, too?" he asked, lips by Ariadne's ear.

"I want you both to play," Ariadne said, eyes on Arthur's face. She smiled at him almost shyly, even if this wasn't the first time and certainly wouldn't be the last.

Chuckling, Eames followed the curve of her hipbone until he reached the juncture of her thighs. "Naughty girl. No knickers on underneath? You were planning this."

"I was hoping," she corrected in a playfully lofty tone.

"I approve," Arthur said with a grin, rolling his thumb around her nipple. It pebbled beneath his touch, and Ariadne's breath fractured.

Ariadne gasped as Eames slid his fingers along her folds and Arthur stroked her breast. She leaned forward a bit to kiss him, her tongue sliding into his mouth. Propped up on one elbow, she slowly stroked Arthur's cock. He kicked off the boxers he had been wearing, deepening the kiss further. Eames pressed his lips to the curve of her shoulder as he slid his fingers up inside her. He started to move his fingers inside her rhythmically, his own body pressed up against hers to keep her balance steady. He smiled when he heard her breath catch, and he licked a stripe across the back of her neck.

"Let's take that off," Arthur said when they broke the kiss to breathe. She nodded, and they helped her toss aside the nightgown. Ariadne hovered on all fours above Arthur, her knee between his legs as she reached down to stroke his length. Arthur grasped her shoulders to pull her closer and he took a breast into his mouth, the fingers of his other hand playing with the other nipple. Ariadne leaned down a little as she gasped, curling her other hand into his hair.

Eames shifted to kneel behind Ariadne, fingers pumping inside of her and his mouth on the small of her back. His breath was hot and warm against her skin, her entire body shaking beneath his lips. He brought her to climax twice that way before moving to slide in deep inside of her. Ariadne let out a soft mewl of pleasure, back arching. Arthur switched to her other breast, and Ariadne's hand tightened around his cock. "Easy," he murmured, pushing her back slightly. "Gentle."

"Someone's a little wet," Eames said in a teasing voice. He reached down and brushed his fingers across Ariadne's clit, making her moan deliciously. "I like it."

"You feel so good right there," she gasped, eyes closed as she threw her head back. "Yes, there, that," she gasped.

Arthur took her breast back into his mouth and Ariadne let out a strangled groan. She came again, clamped tight around Eames. He groaned at the sensation and pulled out; otherwise, he would be coming long before he meant to. Ariadne protested, making him laugh.

"Let Arthur have a go, hm?" Eames murmured, sliding his hands along her back. He watched her settle onto Arthur with a contented sigh and begin to rock over him. Arthur let out a satisfied groan as she leaned back, grasping the backs of his thighs as she began to ride him hard. Eames leaned in behind her, cupping her breasts with his hands. "You're so fucking delicious, Ariadne," he whispered in her ear. Her head fell back to loll on his shoulder, and he ran his tongue along the edge of it. "So hot and wet and sweet, and you taste so good."

 _"Fuck,"_ Arthur growled as Ariadne came. She made a soft wailing sound and slowed down. "No, keep going. I'm not anywhere near done yet."

Ariadne continued to rock against Arthur, gasping and moaning at the sensation of him inside her. Eames shifted her position slightly, and she fell forward over Arthur, propping herself up over him on her hands. Eames slid inside her ass, still slick from her own fluids. There was much less resistance than he had expected, and supposed that she was loose from her prior orgasms. "You like it, don't you, love? Both of us inside you? Both of us fucking you at once?"

"God yes," Ariadne moaned, gasping for air in great gulps. She could feel her entire body tightening again, and she pulled at the sheets. She opened her eyes with difficulty to look down at Arthur. He trailed his hands along her torso and finally dipped his fingers down between her legs. _"Yes,"_ she moaned, starting to rock faster against him. She was see-sawing between them, the sensation of them overwhelming. "Like that," she gasped, feeling her body tightening again.

She came with a long wordless wail, her body tight around them both. Arthur removed his hand to help prop her up, as she nearly collapsed on top of him. "I'm not done yet," he said with a laugh, and Ariadne made a soft mewling sound of frustration.

Eames helped her up into a kneeling position and slowly reestablished his rhythm inside of her. Ariadne held onto Arthur's thighs tightly as she rocked against him again, slick and tight around him. Arthur let out a groan at one point, and Eames gently bit on her shoulder. "Keep that spot, love. Let's make him come," he growled, thrusting a little harder and faster inside of her. Ariadne was gasping and wriggling so nicely, and he let go, coming inside of her. Ariadne raked her nails across the backs of Arthur's thighs and moved just enough for him to grunt and arch up into her as he came.

Ariadne fell over afterward, disentangling herself with difficulty. She felt as if all her bones had been reduced to jelly. One of the good things about living in a hotel, even if it was a cheap one, was that someone else cleaned up after them and she didn't have to worry about the sheets. She looked over at Arthur and Eames with a sleepy kind of smile and curled up beside Arthur. Eames ran his hands along her side and pulled on her arm just enough to have her roll over onto her back. "'M tired," she mumbled, looking up at him. "Kinda wore me out."

He laughed and leaned down to kiss her. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Ariadne," he teased.

Arthur turned onto his side and slid a hand along her chest, right between her breasts. "Are you really that tired?" She nodded, that soft smile on her face. He leaned down to take one breast into his mouth, making her gasp in pleasure. Eames chuckled and bent his head down to take her other breast into his mouth. As Arthur ran his hand along her stomach, Eames slid his own down to tangle between her thighs. He slid his fingers inside her, feeling her slick and wet. Ariadne hissed and writhed as his thumb brushed across her oversensitive clit. She had an arm slung around each man's shoulders, fingertips pressing tight into their skin as she moaned and moved restlessly.

Eames moved down, pressing delicate kisses to her sweat-slicked skin as Arthur caressed her chest and arms. He moved down to kiss her hip and thighs, his fingers moving slowly inside of her. Arthur moved to kiss her jaw and throat, murmuring how she tasted oh so good on his tongue. Eames smiled against her hip, then moved to lick her clit. He went maddeningly slowly, running the length of his tongue over her. As she mewled in helpless pleasure, he gradually moved upward along her body. "I love the way you moan," Arthur was saying, hand stroking her breasts and chest. "I love the way you feel around me when you come, the way you kiss me. You feel so good, Ariadne. So perfect." He slid his hand down along her stomach as Eames came up to nibble on her other earlobe. Arthur slid his hand down to slide a finger along her wet clit, making her hiss and moan. "Yeah. Like that. That sounds perfect."

Eames looked down at where their hands were tangled between her thighs, smiling against her jaw. "This looks so hot, love. Beautiful. You know how lucky we all are? People wait their entire lives to have something like this, and here we are together."

He kissed her, long and slow and deep, her breath fracturing inside his mouth. He could feel Arthur slide a finger inside her, stretching her further, and he slowed his own rhythm to accommodate Arthur's angle. Ariadne let out a keening wail, her back arching as she tightened around their fingers. She panted wordlessly, legs shifting restlessly where they were splayed wide across the bed. "So beautiful," Arthur murmured against her stomach. "You're so fucking beautiful, Ariadne. I love you so much." His tone was reverent, and he ran his tongue over her skin. He curled his finger inside of her and ran his thumb over her clit.

Ariadne came with a strangled groan and fell limp in their arms. If she was tired before, she was exhausted now. She could barely breathe as she watched them lick the taste of her off of their fingers and then settle in on either side of her. They were all sticky and sweaty, and at some point they would wander into the bathroom and have delicious sex in the shower.

Smiling, she fell asleep between them. Life was perfect.

The End


End file.
